


Control

by snack_size



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce in Control, Community: avengerkink, First Time, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Tiki Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snack_size/pseuds/snack_size
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Part of him had to wonder if what he had read on the Internet about Tony Stark was correct - there seemed to be no shortage of reports, hints, tell-alls, and other accounts of him entertaining a bevy of male and female guests before he had settled down with Pepper. The other part of him wondered if he was just being particularly inept with this sort of thing - probably more likely, since there were plenty of pictures that seemed to indicate Tony Stark had a wide variety of partners. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Then he overheard Thor, one afternoon, as he approached the kitchen to grab a quick snack. “Such a shame! I did not realize that the Great Green Beast prevented Dr. Banner from being intimate with another. A heavy burden, indeed.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i><i>For a genius, Banner...</i> he thought, turning around and heading back for the lab. “JARVIS,” he said, once he sat down, “can you get access to my SHIELD file?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

At first, there was Pepper, and Bruce maintained a respectful distance. He knew what Pepper meant to Tony without him having to really elaborate on it. He could tell how Tony felt about Pepper when she entered the lab - bringing the two of them lunch, checking on Tony and looking for a quick kiss, coming in to take Tony to bed. He watched, because that was alright, and sometimes he thought about it. And it wasn’t like there weren’t plenty of other things to focus on - no one ever told you that, after the world was saved, there was a pretty significant mess to clean up. He did his part, working in the lab on Tony’s various projects and volunteering at clinics for the victims and those made homeless.

But then there wasn’t Pepper, and JARVIS was asking him if he might go and check on Tony while he was wallowing and throwing things around the living room of the penthouse. Bruce had sat and drank with him, had gone onto the roof at night and talked and sat and drank with him through dawn, and then he had sort of hefted/pulled Tony into his bed that morning. 

Four days later, Tony reappeared. “I’m not going to do it like that,” he said, almost missing his lab stool when he sat down - sending him careening, slightly, but Tony at least had the presence of mind to put his foot down to stop himself before he ran into Bruce.

“Like what?”

“Drink,” Tony said. “I’m not saying there isn’t going to be drinking, perhaps excessive drinking - but at times. Just not all the time. After all, there is _science._ How is the solar powered pressure deflector?*” Bruce gave him an update as Tony used his feet to pull himself, still on the stool, over to the coffee pot. “Also, I was thinking...there’s a lot of space, around here, don’t you think? And, you’re here...so why not invite the whole gang?”

“You want all of the Avengers living here, in the Tower?” Bruce asked - it was the sort of idea that was either, and possibly both, an excellent one and very poor one.

“Haven’t got around to putting the rest of my name up on it,” Tony said. “Still just that one A.” 

“Is that your second rational?” Bruce asked. Tony poured himself a second mug of coffee and nodded. 

“And, third, I am really curious as to what they all do when they’re not...you know. World saving. Especially Agent Romanov - I bet she knits.”

Bruce shrugged. He wasn’t going to disavow Tony of it, especially since it seemed to be linked with his decision to not spend the rest of the foreseeable future locked in his bathroom with bottles of liquor.

He did not know how long you were supposed to wait before...indicating your interest, he supposed, after a break-up like that. Bruce hadn’t really been a functional member of society for years, and even before that, much of his time was spent in the lab and with - well, that kind of thing just hadn’t been a concern for him. For a brief second, which hopefully wasn’t evidence of a very minor stroke, he thought about asking for advice - then he realized the sort of ridicule and/or loud encouragement he would receive for his endeavors.

So Bruce decided that it would be best to be subtle, but still clear, and put things in Tony’s court, as it were. And it wasn’t like he wasn’t certain that the other man _liked_ him - they spent the vast majority of their time together, in the same lab, even if they weren’t working on the same thing, and then outside of it, for dinner and movies in the evening or at various social excursions Tony deemed essential to their team bonding. All that was left to determine, it seemed, was whether Tony was sexually interested. He touched him, more, putting a hand over his for a moment when they were working on a project, or a hand on his shoulder as he stood behind Tony and looked at something, and, occasionally, when they discovered something exciting and he could, a hand on his thigh. He gave him more compliments. One morning, when it was just the two of them, he made waffles. 

Part of him had to wonder if what he had read on the Internet about Tony Stark was correct - there seemed to be no shortage of reports, hints, tell-alls, and other accounts of him entertaining a bevy of male and female guests before he had settled down with Pepper. The other part of him wondered if he was just being particularly inept with this sort of thing - probably more likely, since there were plenty of pictures that seemed to indicate Tony Stark had a wide variety of partners. 

Then he overheard Thor, one afternoon, as he approached the kitchen to grab a quick snack. “Such a shame! I did not realize that the Great Green Beast prevented Dr. Banner from being intimate with another. A heavy burden, indeed.” 

_For a genius, Banner..._ he thought, turning around and heading back for the lab. “JARVIS,” he said, once he sat down, “can you get access to my SHIELD file?”

“Certainly, sir,” JARVIS replied, “what level of clearance would you like to view?”

“Whichever one would be distributed to other members of the team - and whichever one Mr. Stark has managed to access,” he replied. He didn’t have to skim for long to get confirmation. _People at SHIELD must have some issues,_ he thought, _to jump from transformation occurs during significant rush of adrenaline or anger to cannot engage in sexual activity without transformation._ It wouldn’t surprise him, though, if angry and/or hate sex was all that some of them knew.

 

* * * * * 

Thus began Phase II of the...whatever he was up to. Hopefully seducing Tony Stark, for an endgame, openly flirting while also managing to convince him that he could engage in sexual relations. The obvious solution, for the last part, would be to bring someone home and...but that was just not his style. 

He was not above engaging the team gossip. 

“Well, I guess we know that Steve actually can get pissed off,” Bruce said, as he wrapped up the wrist clint had sprained when Steve had finally snapped. They had been sparring for a week now and Clint either had a death wish or a hypothesis of his own that he wanted to test. 

“Yeah, well,” Clint grinned, which looked perverse given the black eye that was still swelling and hadn’t reached it’s full potential.

“You know, some might argue that all this...might be a symptom of sexual frustration,” Bruce said, pulling off a steri-strip to close the gash on Clint’s forehead. 

Clint met his eyes, and then shrugged. “Yeah, well. Not too many dating prospects when you’re...”

“Tell me about it,” Bruce said. 

“Always good to know there’s someone with a longer streak than me,” Clint said, eyebrows arched slightly as Bruce applied another strip.

“I don’t know - five months?” he said. A tourist, American, who had wound up in the wrong part of town and had been happy to have a companion for dinner and for the rest of his last evening in Calcutta. 

Clint’s mouth gaped for a fraction of a second, and then he bit inside his cheek before grinning. “Huh,” he said. “Guess SHIELD got that little bit of intelligence wrong.” 

“You know, for an organization specializing in espionage, you do seem to miss a lot,” Bruce said. 

Clint shrugged. “I don’t spy. I just shoot.” 

Bruce nodded and took a step back to appraise the repairs he made. “You’re going to want to ice your face, to keep the swelling down. Hopefully it won’t obstruct your vision. You want to alternate hot and cold on the wrist. But I’m sure you all know that.”

“It’s fine, doc,” Clint said, and put his good hand on Bruce’s shoulder. 

“What did you say that..?” 

“I asked him whether he’d fondued,” Clint said. Bruce pursed his lips slightly, then nodded.

“You better go and accept his profuse and heartfelt apology,” said Bruce - because Steve would. He always did.

* * * *

That taken care of, Bruce perhaps spent too much time - over thinking - how one went about flirting with Tony Stark. Since Pepper, he had caught sight of two girls, and both had just sat and giggled at the appropriate moments while Tony regaled them of tales of his adventures and heroism. Bruce was fairly certain he had heard all of them, including the stories from college where Tony stole a large quantity of drugs from the campus dealer and framed his science enemy for the crime. 

Then Natasha decided that she was beginning to feel claustrophobic in the tower, and that they needed to go out. “Sounds good,” Bruce said, and she looked surprised, but then smiled. 

The bar was down in Alphabet City, and was decorated - more covered, even saturated - in tiki heads and faux shrunken heads, tiki torches, and other stereotypical ephemera.** Natasha ordered drinks for everyone and they came in a variety of tiki mugs - Bruce had a grimacing shrunken head, while Tony and Clint had tall glasses with semi-nude dancing hula girls.

It was the sort of thing Bruce had missed, when he was wandering the Southern hemisphere.

Natasha led them to the back room where there was a large booth against the wall that was sufficient for all of them, though Thor had to sit facing them on a chair. 

“I’m not entirely sure how I feel about this,” Steve said, glancing at the massive bowl Natasha had procured for Thor and Steve, which had been set on fire when they were at the bar and was still flaming, slightly.

“Shut up and drink the tiki punch,” Natasha replied, face completely cold, and Steve nodded and sucked on his straw.

“A most excellent concoction,” Thor said. “Though I am in favor of anything that needs to be set aflame before being consumed.” 

Bruce leaned in so that he could almost whisper to Tony, “I wonder what would happen if we managed to get the big guy some absinthe.” 

Tony grinned, considering this. “It might be the one thing to beat Asgardian mead - you know, I don’t remember how I got into bed that night.”

“You didn’t,” Bruce replied. “Thor carried you as one would a maiden to her marriage bed.” There was a slight blush on Tony’s cheeks, at this, and Bruce leaned in a little closer. “But don’t worry - he came back. He still had several Asgardian drinking songs to teach Natasha and I.” 

“Good to know my honor is still intact,” Tony said, glancing towards Bruce.

Bruce smiled and licked his lower lip slightly. “Interested in keeping it that way?” The whole pick-up line thing made him slightly nauseous, but at least he had managed to find a set-up for it. He knew he had to act - maybe it would be something they laughed about, later. 

“Well...not particularly,” Tony said. He glanced at Bruce, curious, and Bruce gave him his best innocent look - he was too old for it, he knew, but it had worked in the past.

“I require another of these volcanic bowls!” Thor said, and Steve grabbed his hand before he pounded his fist on the table and disrupted the rest of their drinks.

“Your turn, Stark,” Natasha said. “I got the first round.” 

“I’ll help,” Bruce offered, as Clint stood so the two of them could slide out of the booth. 

They walked, silent, to the crowded bar. Tony edged himself into position, and Bruce stood behind him. Tony ordered the drinks, and said something to the bartender that made her grin. Bruce sighed, and then settled a hand on Tony’s ass. He squeezed, gently, to get the other man’s attention.

Tony’s eyebrows were raised when he turned, and he grinned. “Why, Dr. Banner, do you have something in mind?” 

“I have several things in mind, depending on your...interests. Proclivities. Preferences.” He was nearly at Tony’s ear when he said that, and he took the opportunity to move his head lower and catch Tony in a quick brush of a kiss.

“OK,” Tony said, “That’s...OK.” He handed a bill over the bartender and gathered the smaller drinks, leaving Bruce to carry the flaming volcano punch bowl.

They set them down on the table, and as Clint stood, Tony shook his head. “That’s OK, Barton, the whole flaming drink got me - and Dr. Banner - thinking, and, well, we’re going to head back. For science.” 

Natasha and Clint both seemed to catch the hand Bruce had on Tony’s lower back, while Steve and Thor remained predictably oblivious - Thor, concentrating on his volcano drink, Steve, brow furrowed as he considered whether he needed to chastise them for leaving a team bonding activity. Finally, Clint said, “Well, if it’s for science...right Nat?”

“I’m in support of science,” she said, giving a slight smile to Bruce.

“Great!” Tony said, “see you later.” 

They stood next to each other, not saying anything, waiting for a cab. Bruce put his hands in his pocket and looked down, sort of amazed that his lame effort had worked. 

“You know, I was going to say, don’t do that...” Tony said. “But you look so-” he cocked his head, considering Bruce.

“Cab,” Bruce mumbled, and stuck his hand out. 

They got in the back seat, and Tony gave the destination. Bruce waited only a moment, until they had started driving, before he leaned in and kissed Tony hard. He caught the eye of the cab driver in the rear view window and flashed him a grin that was vicious, and hungry. The cab driver averted his eyes and he turned his attention back to Tony. 

“I would have - I thought-” Tony said, as Bruce kissed down his neck and put a hand on his chest.

“I know,” Bruce replied. “I had to issue a correction.” 

“A little Hawkward?” Tony asked, and he kissed Bruce, hard and needy. Bruce moaned, slightly.

“You could say that,” he said. 

They - there was no better word for it - made out in the cab as it traveled uptown. Bruce cupped Tony’s cock in his pants and massaged, moaning into the kiss as he felt it harden to his touch. He sucked on Tony’s ear, teasing and flicking his tongue, making promises for later.

Tony handed the cab driver two large bills and said something to him during the exchange that was no doubt a promise of privacy. His lips were swollen when he turned to Bruce and his eyes were hooded. “This makes me glad I insisted on an express private elevator,” he said, and he sort of grabbed and Bruce and led him towards the building.

* * * * *

“You’re so hot when you’re...fumbly, you know?” Tony said, in the elevator, as Bruce kissed at his neck. “But you’re also hot when you’re...this, I didn’t think you’d be...” Bruce clamped down on Tony’s mouth before he could say more.

The elevator opened, and they walked quickly to the bedroom. Bruce had to shake his head at it - the bed was the size of hotel rooms he’d slept in. It had immaculate white linens with hints of grey. “What?” Tony said, lightly pushing him towards the bed.

“I’m just glad there’s not a mirror on the ceiling,” Bruce mumbled, and turned so he could take Tony by the waist and move him downwards, onto the expanse of the mattress. 

“I’ve grown past that, thank you very much,” Tony said. Bruce remained standing and began to unbutton the shirt he was wearing. Tony leaned back on his arms and grinned as Bruce let his shirt fall off. “Before - I mean, just to be clear, because...”

“The Other Guy doesn’t take any interest in this,” Bruce said. “Nothing for him to smash.” 

Tony nodded, and spread his legs so Bruce could get between him. He kissed him, pressing hard and opening Tony’s mouth. He set the rhythm as he helped Tony shrug off the Black Sabbath shirt he was wearing. 

They collapsed, laying on the bed, rolling as they pulled and shrugged off pants. Tony put a hand on Bruce’s chest and worked his fingers through his chest hair. “I like this,” he said, and Bruce arched an eyebrow. “Like the feel of it. Like you.” 

“Good,” Bruce said. He trailed a hand down Tony’s side and smiled as Tony tensed and giggled, slightly. “Sensitive...” he said, and put his mouth on Tony’s nipples. He worked his tongue against them before sucking, and put a hand on Tony’s hip as he moaned.

“You’re - this is so good, Bruce, why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Tony asked.

“I wanted to be sure,” Bruce replied, and he glanced up at Tony with raised eyebrows and a sort of wincing smile.

“So we blame miscommunication,” Tony replied, and a hand was in Bruce’s hair, tugging and twisting at it. “And SHIELD. Fury, because I like blaming him for things-” Again, Bruce clamped down on Tony’s mouth to quiet him. He ground his hips so that his erection worked against Tony’s, and then he put his hands on the sides of Tony’s boxer briefs before rolling over so Tony was on top and could remove them. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Tony said, easily slipping out of the briefs. Bruce let his eyes settle on Tony’s cock - hard, thick. 

“Tony.”

“If you’re going to be with me, you’re going to have to learn to accept compliments, Dr. Banner,” Tony said, and lifted Bruce’s hips and pulled his underwear off in a swift motion. “He agrees.”

“Let’s not anthromorphize my-” Bruce began, but then Tony put his mouth on the shaft and moved his lips up and down. Bruce moaned as Tony tongued the underside, the slit, as he wrapped his mouth just around the tip and teased. 

“Shush, Bruce,” Tony said, removing his mouth. “You want to interfere with our relationship?” Bruce worked his hand through Tony’s hair as Tony took his down to the root. He moved slowly, at first, and Bruce arched his hips slightly to get the contact he needed. Bruce moaned. Tony began to hum.

“Fuck! Tony - do you want-” 

“Oh?” Tony said, lifting his mouth, and Bruce had to close his eyes at the lack of it. Bruce pulled him up to his mouth and kissed him, then rolled him over. 

“It was your honor we were discussing.” 

“Fuck, carry on,” Tony said. 

He straddled his thighs over Tony’s hips and rubbed their cocks together. When Tony reached his fist to wrap around them, Bruce batted his hand away. 

“Where-?”

“Where else? Bedside drawer,” Tony said. Bruce opened it and reached in - there were other things in there, things for later. Eventually he found what he was looking for and generously applied the lube to his hand. 

He fisted them together, gently, and put his mouth back on Tony’s nipples. He bit, lightly, and grinned at Tony moaned. “Fuck, yes, please,” Tony said.

Bruce let his cock go, and reached for a pillow.

“The ones behind - they’re called something, the sleeping pillows, don’t use those,” Tony said.

“The sham,” Bruce said. “You want me to use the sham.”

“Aren’t you domestic,” Tony said, as Bruce slide the sham under him. Tony bent his legs, and Bruce grinned. There were things he thought of doing, things he wanted to do - lick him until he comes, came to mind - but he focused on the task at hand. Later.

He circled with his finger first, and applied pressure outside. Tony squirmed. Bruce slipped in, only until the first knuckle, and leaned over so that he could kiss Tony. “I’ve thought, a lot, about seeing you like this...” He pushed his finger in, and Tony arched into it. 

“It’s been-” 

“I can tell,” Bruce murmured, and kissed him again as he used his finger. He grazed the prostate, at first, and then applied more and more pressure.

“Fuck, Bruce.” Bruce smiled at him and pushed some of the hair out of Tony’s face. 

He put his other hand over Tony’s cock when he added the second finger and began to scissor, lightly pumping him. He went slowly, kissing Tony, murmuring to him, nuzzling into his neck as he added the third. 

He withdrew, and put the condom on. Tony had his head to the side and his eyes were half open, a soft grin on his face. It was the most relaxed Bruce had ever seen him. “You look perfect right now,” Bruce said. He moved forward on his knees and Tony put his legs up on Bruce’s shoulder.

Bruce teased the opening, slid up and down, and then finally found the entrance. He wrapped his arms around Tony and got him to arch, slightly, and then he was in. “Oh, fuck, Dr. Banner - do you like that, calling you that?”

“Mmm,” Bruce said, because he had to close his eyes and savor the sensation. Tony was tight, and warm, and...comfortable, like Bruce was meant to be there. Over-analyzing, he knew, applying his feelings what should be an objective observation but - he pressed forward in one smooth stroke, and Tony gasped. 

He angled Tony more as he pulled almost all the way out, and then plunged in again.

“Yes, that, Bruce-” Tony said, and he was bucking his hips as Bruce filled him, giving him access to - “Fuck, there! There. I need that.” 

Bruce began to move faster, and he bent Tony so he was able to kiss him - well, brush his lips against his, fold himself into Tony so he was enveloped in him in more ways than one. “You’re so good, you’re so-” he began, but lost sense of words as he accelerated his pace, holding a hand on Tony’s hips to indicate his control. 

Tony put one leg around his waist and canted upwards, and issued a moan that would likely be heard by anyone in the vicinity, even with the sound-proofing. “That’s perfect, fuck, Bruce-”

Bruce gave him more, harder strokes, nothing brutal, but he let instinct take over and he moved with a sense of urgency and deep desire. Tony was beautiful, beneath him, hair in his face and mouth open as Bruce moved in and out. He could feel his orgasm coming, building in his stomach, fierce and needy and ready-

“Now, Bruce, fuck, there, there...” Tony began, and continued babbling as Bruce hit him hard against his prostate.

Tony came first, gushing across his stomach from Bruce’s cock alone. Bruce slowed, to move him through it, then thrust hard several times. He shook as he came, and held Tony for a long while before he withdrew and tossed the condom off the bed. For a moment, he was still between Tony’s legs and not touching him, and then Tony was smiling and using a leg to draw him in.

The kiss was deep and connected, now, and Bruce moaned into it before he rolled over to Tony’s side. “You have no idea how good that felt - fuck, Bruce.”

“You can show me. Next time,” Bruce said, nuzzling into his shoulder. Tony took a hand and guided Bruce onto his back, and then put his head on Bruce’s chest. 

“Sounds good,” he murmured, stroking Bruce’s chest hair again. “All for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> * I went to law school. I do not do science. All science is from Internet technobabble generators.
> 
> ** Otto’s Shrunken Head, one of my favorite NYC bars.  
> \- - - - -  
> Written for the following prompt from the [Avengers Kink Meme:](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5758.html?thread=7855998)  
>  _I've seen a lot of prompts in which Bruce is very reluctant about starting something with Tony because he worries about hulking out. I kinda want the opposite._
> 
>  
> 
> _Bruce is in control of the Hulk, he can handle a little sex. He proves as much when he - to everyones surprise - starts putting the moves on Tony._
> 
>  
> 
> _(OP is not at all picky about what exactly happens and whether there's smut or not, but if there is I'd love for Bruce to just push Tony down on the bed, climb on top of him and ride him like he does that sort of thing all the time.)_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Curious Yarn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725338) by [mondays_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondays_child/pseuds/mondays_child)




End file.
